


Family and a Wedding

by RoeDusk



Series: Legacy of Speed [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Secret Superhero Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Barry and Iris are getting married.Max meets Wally for the first time.





	1. Preparation

The wedding wasn’t going to be a crowded affair, much to Max’s relief, though he was sure several of the out-of-towners he passed on his way in were likely superheroes showing up to the reception later that day. He was toying with the idea of not going, but Barry had tackled him as soon as he showed up, and Iris confided she was glad he came once Barry was out of the room and she could visit. What could he say to that? Meaning he was probably going to find himself attending the reception as well.

The third time Hal Jordan tried to trick him into revealing his superhero identity, Max was ready to reconsider. He’d told the boy, bluntly, not to get his spandex in a twist, and that seemed to scare him off enough to retreat back to Barry’s room.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, and Jay answered it to reveal a smiling couple and their 10 or 11 year old son.

“Mary, Rudy!” Jay greeted happily, “And you must be Wally.” He shook hands with all three before waving them inside, “I’ll tell Iris you’re here.”

“Thank you, Jay,” Mary replied with a smile, “But I think I’ll just come with you, if you don’t mind.” And the two of them vanished up the stairs. Rudy spotted Max where he was standing in the kitchen doorway and came over with a smile, his son trailing after him.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” the newcomer said with a smile, offering his hand to the speedster, “I’m Rudolph West, Iris’s brother.”

“Max Crandall,” Max returned, shaking the offered hand, “I’m an old friend of Jay’s and Barry stayed over my house a few years back. Apparently I made enough of an impression to warrant an invitation to the wedding.”

Rudy laughed brightly at the statement, and beamed at him, “Well I’m not going to argue. Family is those you find along the way, not those tied to you through blood.” Max blinked at that and the younger man shrugged, “Iris and I are no less siblings for having been adopted.”

“Thank you,” Max replied after a moment, looking towards Barry’s chosen room, “Sometimes I just need a reminder.”

Rudy clasped his shoulder at that, but was interrupted before he could reply by Barry sticking his head out into the hall.

“Rudy? Good, you’re here! Want to join the party?”

Max could just tell Hal had been bothering him about Max’s identity as well, and, somehow, that made him feel better. Rudy laughed and agreed, turning to his son before heading off.

“Wally, why don’t you go find your mom and Auntie Iris, alright?”

And… with that, Max was left alone with the kid.

“So… you want me to walk you upstairs?”

Wally shook his head determinedly. “Mom said Aunt Iris would be frantic, and I should try to stay out of the way until after the wedding.” He nodded, “When Iris is worried, she tries to talk about other people’s problems and find a way to fix them, but we don’t want to get her worked up like that today.”

“Huh,” Max agreed, “So, while we’re letting Jay, Joan, and your mom calm her down, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t think I want to hang out with Uncle Barry right now,” Wally admitted, “I thought that’s what I would be doing, but then dad told me they’d probably be talking about girls.”

Max blinked, then chuckled, “Well, he is getting married.”

“I know, but his grown-up friend, Hal, is in there,” Wally said scrunching up his nose, “And he’s not married, so they won’t be talking just about Aunt Iris, but girly girls too.”

“I can see why you’d want to avoid that,” Max replied after toying with the idea of inflicting the kid on Hal in revenge. “So, not girls. What do _you_ want to talk about?”

“We could probably throw a ball or something?” Wally offered meekly, and Max sighed. It was going to be a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to put this here just in case, but I'm not writing Wally's family as abusive here. They're worried Iris will ask him about school issues or bullying and work herself up over that before her wedding just to avoid thinking about how nervous she is that it's actually happening finally.


	2. Reception

The wedding was nice. Just the family and closest friends gathered to watch two young people finally admit they were meant for each other. Max found himself actually glad he’d gone.

The reception, not so much. Max frowned at Oliver Queen as the billionaire once again tried to offer him a toast and conversation about their lives. Dinah Lance was once again alerted by Jay, and came over to pull her partner onto the dance floor. Max was grateful for the break, still certain Hal had mentioned something to his apparently work-related-friend.

Making his way over to the refreshments table and paused when he saw Wally standing there studying the food with a frown.

“Something wrong, kid?” the older man asked, and the boy started, looking up at him.

“Why is it all so funny looking?” Wally asked with a sigh, “I don’t know what it’s supposed to be, so I can’t tell if I want it.”

“Well, what kinds of food do you like?” Max asked, “I don’t know what most of this is, but I can probably tell what some of it’s made of.”

“Um… chicken?” Wally offered, “I like a lot of the sauces Aunt Iris puts on things. Um… cucumbers? We had pasta the other day with some cheese sauce on it, and that was good.”

“Try this,” Max offered, handing the kid one of the chips and spread he had gotten for himself. Wally looked at it suspiciously, but tried it anyway and his eyes lit up before he nodded his approval.

“So, vegetable dip, chicken, chips, and cucumbers,” Max decided, filling a plate with the different chicken snacks, a little dip, the sliced vegetables, and chips. “Now, where do you want to go to eat that?”

“All the chairs are taken,” Wally said with a thoughtful frown, “Where would you go?”

“Hmm. How about in the corner over there?” Max suggested, “We could sit on the floor, and eat that way.”

“That works,” Wally agreed, and lead the way over.

“So, are you enjoying the gathering so far?” Max asked as they sat. Wally made a face.

“Everyone’s so _old_. And I don’t know anyone. I’d visit with Iris and Barry, but everyone wants to talk to them today.” The boy considered for a moment, “You don’t seem to be talking with anyone either. Why not?”

“They’re not my friends,” Max replied with a shrug, “They’re Iris’s or Barry’s. Though, Barry’s friends are a bit odd.”

Wally stared at him, “But, you’re _old_ , like Jay. And he talks to _everyone_.”

“And you’re young. But you don’t talk to everyone.”

“That’s different. I haven’t met all the people you would have already.”

“How do you know?” Max asked mildly, “I grew up in a town where there were too few children to teach different grades in school. Growing up in the city, you’ve probably already met more kids, just in classes, than I have my whole life.” Wally blinked at him disbelievingly, and Max shrugged, “Not all old people know each other. Besides, how do you think I feel, being surrounded by so many kids?”

“They’re not kids, I am,” Wally argued, but Max smiled and shook his head.

“But they’re more years younger than me than you are younger than Barry.”

Wally stared at him in shock, “You’re _old!_ ”

“Yes, I am,” Max chuckled. “So, tell me, what do young people talk about these days?”

“I don’t know, I don’t really talk to other kids,” Wally shrugged, “They think I’m a bookworm and a geek.”

“Nothing wrong with being good at thinking,” Max shrugged, “I’d rather talk to you than them. So, what do _you_ like to talk about?”

Wally blushed and looked at his plate, “The Flash.”

“The Flash?” Max chuckled, “Did you know your new uncle is actually a huge Flash fan?”

“Barry?!” Wally blinked, “You’re making that up.”

“That’s how he and Jay met, actually,” Max continued with a smile, “Back when your uncle was your age there was a different Flash. And Barry was his biggest fan. When he met Jay, and realized they were both interested in the Flash, they wound up talking for hours, and have been friends ever since. You could say your Uncle’s interest in the new Flash is inherited from Jay’s interest in the old one.”

“There was a Flash before the Flash?!” Wally gasped, leaning forward, "I thought it might just have been him in another costume, you know, when fashion was really weird looking.”

Max threw back his head and laughed, “I know what you mean. He really did look silly in that suit, didn’t he? But no, surely you’ve noticed the Flashes are two different heights? Also, there was a time when the current Flash was the first one’s apprentice. They fought crime side-by-side, and even posed for some pictures together. I’m sure if you asked your uncle nicely, he’d even have some pictures he’d saved that he could show you.”

“Cool…” Wally breathed, and Max smirked. Barry was not going to be thanking him for this, but that was hardly Max’s problem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's really all Max's fault. 
> 
> Canary is helping Jay keep Ollie away from Max because she's Wildcat's protege and therefore one of Jay's superfamily members.


End file.
